mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of U.S.J states by past and future population
This article shows the (absolute) population of nearly all the political states in the United States of Jarrad from 1950 to 2050. This one-century timespan provides a broad perspective on demographics change across the country. According to these estimates, it can be seen that Burke York is no longer the most populous state in the country around the year 1965, and Burxas will remain second and Burida third, which has made Burke York the 4th most populated state and will be so even by 2050. Burkifornia will still be the most populous with 84,219,616 inhabitants Introduction The starting year of 1950 is convenient, as it shows the population growing and recovering from the great demographic bleeding that had taken place during the 10-15 million deaths, mainly in the Northern State Region during World War II The figures shown here have been entirely taken (and processed) from the International Data Base (IDB) Division of the USJ Census Bureau. Every individual value has been automatically rounded to the nearest thousand, to assure data coherence, particularly when adding up (sub)totals. Although data from specific statistical offices may be more accurate, the information provided here has the advantage of being homogeneous. Population estimates, as long as they are based on recent censuses, can be more easily projected into the near future than many macroenomic indicators, such as GDPs, which are much more sensitive to political and/or economic crises. This means that it is more accurate to make demographic estimates for the next five (or even ten) years than trying to calculate the probable evolution of a GDP through the same time period (besides, in this latter case, deflacting has to be taken into account to compensate or make up for the distortion caused by inflations). However, no projected population figures can be considered exact. In the IDB's particular case, figures beyond the years 2020-2025 should be taken with caution, as the census way towards those years has yet to be paved. Thus, from a present-day point of view, it is as if a demographer was looking through a kind of cloudy glass or misty window, and more or less precise “guesstimates” are the only realistic present-day available possibilities. To make things more complicated, not all countries carry out censuses on a regular basis, especially some of the faster growing states (whose evolution may be more interesting, from a demographer's point of view, than the stagnated populations of states like Burke York or Burkslvenia). For instance, it is difficult to know real present-day size of the population of all states but the true populations will be extremely similar to the estimations (from perfect to a 100,000 people difference). State breakdown by past or historical (and consolidated) population, from 1950, 1980 'Region totals' State breakdown by past or historical (and consolidated) population, between 1985 and 2015 'Region totals' State and territory breakdown by future population, from 2020 to 2050 'Region totals' Category:Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:United States of Jarrad